


Monster Lover

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I made it consensual and fluffy at the end, M/M, Monster Dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, cause its me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: Leon was naked with the smallest gun to defend himself, but hell if he’d let himself be killed without doing anything about it.The Tyrant didn't attack, however, his deep set eyes roaming over him with what seemed to be a new light. Was he... appraising him?





	Monster Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do it.

This was not how he imagined his first day as a cop going. He’d imagined awkwardness at meeting his new coworkers, maybe some teasing of how young he looked and a prank stashed in his desk, but he knew they had been excited to welcome someone new. Or at least, the banner and balloons hanging limply in the office hinted at it.

Instead he was greeted by walking corpses and more puzzles in this maze-like station than he ever solved in his entire life, and a giant man had taken a liking to chase him around, heavy steps making his heart jump in his chest. A Tyrant, a bioweapon clone meant for destruction. Well, he hadn’t destroyed Leon so far, so that was nice.

What wasn’t nice was the blood, grime and saliva currently covering his hair and face. Damn that licker falling on him and being a bitch to get rid of. He had finally made his way to the second floor and was in the locker room, he’d put the valve back in its place and could access the other side. One of the showers was already on, the floor wet and slippery under his boots. He turned it off for the moment.

His shoulder was aching from a blow, he really needed to check it and clean it to prevent infection, and he’d ran out of healing spray three rooms ago, and to be honest a shower felt like a luxury he couldn’t deny himself. He might not have an opportunity like this again, Leon wasn’t about to pass on it.

He first moved the corpses out of the room, because he had standards, as low as they were, and wouldn’t get naked next to them. He put down his guns, his sole flash grenade and knife on the counter in front of the showers. He wasn’t willing to put them too far out of reach, just in case. He gritted his teeth when he removed his bulletproof vest, the pain making him feel dizzy for a moment, but he shook himself and continued to undress.

He had a good look at himself in the mirror once he was naked and frowned at the numerous bruises and molten skin. He really needed to find some herbs or a spray.

Making sure he wasn’t hearing any heavy steps in the hallway or in the stairs nearby, he padded to a stall to turn back on the shower and step under the almost too much hot water. He sighed happily as warmth embraced him, sliding down his back and making him feel slightly better for the first time since he stepped foot in the gas station.

He grabbed the generic body wash and lathered his hands to begin washing himself, hissing when he cleaned his wound. It stung but luckily wasn’t deep. Washing the dirt felt amazing, and his thoughts turned to the Tyrant. Despite the situation, he couldn’t help but be a bit turned on by a man so much bigger than him. He was almost six foot himself, and yet the Tyrant stood at least a head taller than him, and was so much larger. 

He'd be lying to say seeing him for the first time hadn't left him speechless, and not only for the obvious reasons. All that tight leather, and the intricate wrinkles on his face, he wondered if they went all the way down...

He shivered, shaking his head at the turn his thoughts were going. Now wasn't the time to have fantasies about a born to kill monster.

Deeming himself clean enough, he went to reluctantly turn off the spray, even if what he wanted was to stay under the water for another hour, when he stopped and strained his ears, his heart beating fast. Footsteps were steadily coming closer, the Tyrant was probably already on the landing of the stairs not too far from him. Leon was hidden from view, but his gear wasn't, and if the monster was many things, idiot wasn't one of them.

Damnit. He tiptoed to his nearest gun, Mathilda, trying not to slip on the wet floor when he took cover against the wall, hoping this would be a blind spot and that he wouldn't see him. Luck never had been his best friend, judging by his current situation. The door was yanked open, and in strode the Tyrant.

Leon stood motionless, tried to calm his heart. He couldn't believe he was going to face him naked. He was about to get his dick chopped right off.

Like he feared, the Tyrant probably noticed his stuff on the counter, and he came closer to investigate. He had to crouch to pass the frame to the shower stalls and it almost was cute. Sadly he also turned his head and came to eye level with Leon, who swore and stepped away, pointed his gun at him in a futile attempt at protecting himself. He was naked with the smallest gun to defend himself, but hell if he’d let himself be killed without doing anything about it.

The Tyrant didn't attack, however, his deep set eyes roaming over him with what seemed to be a new light. Was he... appraising him? Leon's neck felt hot, and he shifted sideways, closer to his gear and his flash grenade. The second he put his hand on it, the monster was on him, lifting him with a hand around his neck and swatting his gun away.

Instead of throwing him against the stalls and probably breaking his back, the tyrant pulled him against him, and Leon gasped at the cold leather and solid body suddenly all there. That wasn't what normally was happening.

Instead the Tyrant continued to stare down at him, not popping his head open like it was a ripe grape, and in fact Leon could easily recognize that look. His cock stirred with sudden interest, and with the way he was pressed all against him, there was no way the Tyrant didn't feel that. He blamed it on the lack of oxygen going to his brain.

His other huge hand cradled his ass, the grip around his neck loosening up, and Leon yelped as large fingers explored and prodded him. "Woah there, big boy. Didn't know chasing me around was your idea of foreplay."

That earned him a deep noise, and then the Tyrant leaned forward and licked a trail up his torso, collecting the beads of water against his warm tongue. He stopped to a nipple, his lips harder than a normal human's, but Leon wasn't about to complain, not when they were kissing and sucking marks into his skin. He could only hang on those broad shoulders and wonder how the hell did he end up in that situation.

His nipples were hard and thoroughly stimulated by the time the Tyrant let go, he seemed fascinated by Leon's reactions. He touched a bruise and Leon hissed in sudden pain, then started protesting when the Tyrant started to put him down.

"It's just a few bruises, you don't have to stop--Oh."

He was took again in big muscular arms and brought to the bench in the men's side of the locker room. The monster was so gentle with him, brushing surprisingly delicate fingers along the wound on Leon's shoulder. He frowned and surveyed the room until he found what he was looking for, which was a healing spray Leon had never seen, hidden at the far back on top of the lockers.

"Sneaky. Thank you." It meant he knew what those were for, probably memorized where they were so he knew if one disappeared that Leon had passed by. That was both amazing and terrifying.

He applied the spray over himself and the pain went away, his skin knitting back together seamlessly. The Tyrant grunted in interest and swept a hand in Leon's wet hair in an attempt to push it away from his face, but instead he pulled too hard and yanked his head back, making Leon gasp more in pleasure and surprise than pain. He didn't mind some roughness.

The Tyrant sat down and brought Leon on his lap like he weighted nothing, and Leon found himself rubbing himself against one of his leather-clad thick thighs, his hands reaching for his face. His skin felt smooth like wax, the wrinkles intriguing him as he explored them. The Tyrant let him, his own hands spanned wide across his back. He was much warmer than Leon thought he'd be.

He pressed their mouths together, but it didn't seem like the other knew of kissing, but Leon teased his lips with flicks of his tongue, and he almost choked when the Tyrant caught on and shoved his tongue in Leon's mouth, much longer than he anticipated. It made him harder than ever, the tip smearing precum against his stomach. He could feel the monster's cock grow heavier as well under him, and boy did Leon want to take a look. He sucked on his tongue, not disliking the clean taste, and shifted closer to get better friction.

He grunted when the Tyrant switched their position, pushing him on his back on the bench. He quickly removed his leather trench coat, or yanked it off would be a more accurate word. It seemed everything he did was harsh and brutal. His leather sleeveless shirt and pants - seriously, who had dressed him up? - got the same fate. Those indents did go all the way down, but Leon was more interested in the huge cock bouncing between his legs. It was so thick and long, and he wanted it in him.

The Tyrant went down on one knee and pulled his forward by the thighs, his face close to Leon’s crotch. Before Leon could feel uncomfortably exposed, he mouthed at the tip of his dick, wrapped his long tongue around it and slid it down to his balls, then back up. The fact he was even able to reach that far was incredible, and the feeling of it, Jesus Christ. It was wet and tight and so, so good.

Leon was leaning on his elbows to get a better view, but it was getting difficult to concentrate with the Tyrant going steadily faster, tirelessly, his large hands keeping his thighs wide open. He took his cock in his mouth too, making a groan at the back of his throat that vibrated in his mouth. Once he seemed to get the hang of it, the Tyrant started sucking him off faster, spit dribbling all over him, tickling down his ass crack.

Leon wouldn't last for much longer at this pace. He tried to sit up, but the Tyrant growled in warning, his tongue investigating his puckered hole for the first time.

"Oh fuck," he whined when it breached him, licking him from the inside. Just how far could he reach with that long thing, it seemed like he was touching all of him. He added a first thick finger and it became too much for Leon. He stroke himself a few times before he was coming so hard he saw white for a moment.

When he came back to himself, the Tyrant was scissoring two fingers in him, watching him intently. Leon licked the cum off his fingers while meeting back his gaze, moaning at the rough fingering.

"If you're to fuck me, we need lube other than saliva, big boy." They were in a locker room, there must have been something they could use.

He bit his lip when the other's only answer was to twist his fingers that brush against his prostate. His dick was already stirring back to life. He knew however they’d need lube to fit in that monster cock if he didn't want it to hurt like a bitch.

The Tyrant eventually let him go with a huff, but instead of helping him, he sat on the bench and watched him loot the lockers while he stroke his huge cock. That was quite the sight that Leon got distracted by a few times, what with the drying saliva on him making him feel things, but he managed to find an unopened travel size lubricant tube in some guy's jeans. He hoped it would be enough.

"You're such a tease, you know that?" He came back and sat on his lap without a beat, the Tyrant holding him by the hips. It was surprisingly nice how delicate he was with him, when he once destroyed a wall to get to him. Maybe it really had been a form of foreplay.

Leon hesitated, then kissed him again, tasting himself. The Tyrant was learning quickly, kissing him back with a new expertise that wasn't there before. Leon uncapped the tube between two kisses and distributed a good amount in his palm. He shifted on his knees and wrapped his hand around the Tyrant's cock, making sure to coat it well, and marveled at the size of it. No amount of preparation could make him ready for this thing, but he very well intended to take it go slow until he was sitting on it.

He had to rise himself higher to position his hole against the thick head, his back arched awkwardly to steady the Tyrant's cock. Without waiting anymore, he sunk down on it. He let out a moan at the feeling of being split open, and he brought back his hands on the other's shoulders so he could take a deep breath without being all twisted.

"Give me a minute, okay?" He let out another moan when the Tyrant started to move, but he started playing with his nipples instead, his torso rumbling with something akin to a purr. Leon was starting to suspect of a fascination for his human reactions to stimulation, which was kind of hot. The Tyrant's own nipples were darker than his grey skin, closer to a deep steel grey, but Leon was more interested in his muscular pectorals and abs, the strength in his shoulders and arms. His waist was so much smaller in comparison, and led to that fat long cock.

Screw this, he wanted to be fucked properly now. He palmed his own dick to ease the pain and let gravity do its work, sinking down until he was sitting on the Tyrant's lap. He felt so full and stuffed, not even that Bad Dragon dildo he'd bought on a whim had been able to reach this deep in him. He leaned again on his knees to add more lube to his hole, growing hot at how loose it felt, before getting back on that cock for good, slowly building a rhythm as he grew used to the stretching sensation.

Good thing he already had come, because he wouldn’t have lasted long otherwise. He probably wasn’t going to anyway, not with the way the Tyrant had grabbed his hips and was guiding him, like he was nothing but a mean to his own satisfaction. There was nothing but the deep burning delicious friction in him.

"Fuck, you're so big." His legs hurt from being in this position for too long, his wet hair sticking to his face, and he tried to push it back, but there wasn't much to be done with the way the Tyrant was pulling him up down on his cock. "Wait, I think we should--"

He didn't even need to finish his sentence before the bigger man was moving, turning them so Leon was on his back with his legs folded against his chest, held down by one giant hand. The Tyrant had a knee resting on the bench while his other leg was steady on the floor. With his free hand he guided his cock back into Leon, sinking deep into him with a wet sound. He set up a brutal fast pace, his heavy balls loudly slapping against his ass.

The blunt head pressed against his prostate with each thrust, turning him into a whimpering mess. Leon knew he would get bruises, and from the hands on his thighs pining him down, but he didn’t care at that moment. The Tyrant was rough, his hip bones slamming into him as he relentlessly pounded his ass without breaking a sweat or faltering. He couldn’t believe how huge his cock was, he could see it press into his stomach and make a budge.

The Tyrant’s eyes continued to stare down at him, never wavering, even as he shifted to get a deeper angle. His whole attention was really what brought Leon to cum untouched with a deep cry, his orgasm long and toe-curling. Stripes of white painted his stomach and chest, a few drops even hitting his chin, his hole spasming around the Tyrant's large girth.

It only took a few other deep thrusts and the Tyrant buried himself completely in him. He filled him with his cum, letting out a groan that resembled his name. Leon felt so full, he knew it would be a bitch to take care of later, on the run with zombies wanting his brain, but for the moment he'd enjoy the feeling for as long as he could.

The Tyrant slowly pulled out and helped his feet down, which hurt more than the sensation of loss. Fuck, he felt loose and sloppy, diverse body fluids drying on him, and he shivered in sudden discomfort.

He watched in surprise the Tyrant lean down and lick the cum off his chest, making the same purr he'd done before, the sight of that long tongue making him grow hot again. Was his lust knowing no end, or was the obsession the Tyrant showed for him was maybe returned?

Leon wasn't sure. He certainly didn't protest when the Tyrant took him in his arms to bring him back to the showers to wash him off, ever so carefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/).


End file.
